Growing Up
by vampirelover29
Summary: Romania is thinking about life when Transylvania asks to go to a sleep over and Romania has a mini freak out.


**Growing up**

**Ya! My forth story I hope you all like it. I love vampires as my screen name states so I automatically loved Romania but he didn't get enough Love on fanfiction. Transylvania is my oc who I made up and I can see Transylvania as its own country one day which is why I made her a character and not other Romanian Territories. If I do make the other territories or someone wants me to I can always just say she is the favorite. The underlined words are Romanian.**

I Decebal Balanescu am a simple am a Simple Man, However being the personification of Romania is not simple thing. I Love being Romania because it is who I am but I'm sick of it after all these years. I grew Up with Prussia who is not even a nation anymore and now the super powers are a very young cry baby who screams "Vampire" every time he sees me and hides behind England. The Other Is a giant he older but scares even me who me who see monsters every were he goes.

Thankfully if something does happen to me my daughter Transylvania will take over for me. My little girl Valerica Balanescu can light up my world with just one smile. Even though I had her with Hungary who I hate I do care about her a lot. Valerica has blondish brown hair that she usually has up in a twisted bun and amazing ruby eyes she has gotten from me.

A lot of nations like Valerica but for some she likes Romano so he is usually my babysitter. I have no idea why she likes him it has to with her people but he is personal preference and she hates Spain. Val inherited a lot from me including my magic even if only England and Norway are the ones who believes it or not. Actually America believes us and always loved my culture since the book Dracula came out and now he sends me every vampire movie he makes in my honor. I swear I almost killed him when Twilight came out but Val liked it so I let him slide.

"Father, What are you doing? Can I go to Sealand's house for a sleep over? Apparently even Liechtenstein can come this time because Switzerland says you are as over protective as he is so she can go if I can. I also think he likes me because of that one time I stole Austria's glasses and he kept stumbling all over but you have to admit I looked good in those glasses. Anyway, I can go can't I? You know Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland who are very nice." Blabbered Valerica who tended to blabber when she got excited or nervous.

"My dear do calm down please. I suppose you can go but you know the rules you better comply." I said. I don't like having her leaving my side especially after Hungary and I fought for her for so long but she needs her space even if I hate giving it to her.

With my Val in her room packing I think about all the things she will have to go through and she is not even a country yet. Hungary may even get her hands on my daughter and raise her with that stupid Austrian and have my little girl play that god damned piano all the time. Then Valerica will start hitting people on the head with a frying pan and have a insane person like Prussia will fall in love with her too and she will be a Hungary and Austria creation.

Okay deep breaths Decebal deep breaths your little girl would never do that to you. After calming my self down I went to go check on Val. When I got to her room she has a smile on her face while packing. I looked and saw that she was holding a picture of the two of us. I know that it is ridiculous but I could not help but feel very relieved that she was going to bring that with her. Being a country and a dad is hard work I mean look at England and his colonies . Most of them don't like him anymore but even the ones who still like him left him. That left him heartbroken and he is still heartbroken because of it. Still I am afraid of her leaving me and becoming a independent country. Some get on better than others I guess like how Lilli worships the ground Switzerland walks on and Sealand is very close to Sweden and Finland who he considers his parents.

" Dad what are you doing in my room? Are you being sentimental again? I told you to stop that and I am not going to hate you and go to live with Hungary and Austria and suddenly become a piano protegee because the piano is stupid anyway. Now calm down Tata don't worry the girls and I will only be there only for one day and it is appropriate because we will be in a different room than Sealand and you know Mr. Switzerland will probably make Lilli bring her gun so I will be safe." said Valerica very fast.

"Calm down girl. I have no idea how someone can talk so fast. Anyway I know you will be fine. I just don't like letting my little girl go for even one night. One day either you will leave or a strong nation may take you away from me and I am afraid for that day. We will not always be together look at Greece and his mother. She died when he was young or even look at England and Scotland. He raised England as his own and they had a relationship like Lilli and Switzerland's. Then England grew up and now they barely talk at all besides political stuff and I don't want to lose mt fata favorit." I explained.

" Tatic you can't lose me if you tried. Yes someday we may not be together but we will always be in each others heart. I promise that I will not leave you as long as I have a choice. I remember you taking care of me while I was ill. You always cuddle me when I'm scared. I am not one of those people who want their freedom because I have you." She explained.

" aww darling you made my day. You are very wise putin o. Now go finish packing so you can have some fun." I said.

"OK tata, by the way can I be the maid of honor at Hungary's double wedding with Mr. Prussia. He said he would even let me chose the dress."

"I am going to kill Prussia." I yelled as she ran out side into our car and her laughter trailing behind her.

**Romanian:**

**tata-dad**

**fata-daughter**

**tatic-daddy**

**favorit-pet**

**putin o-little one**

**I hope you all liked it please review.**


End file.
